wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Maschinenpistole
The Maschinenpistole (MP61; 'lit."Submachine Gun") of 1961 is an automatic firearm utilized by Nazi soldiers in the ''Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. Like the SMG featured in The New Order, it is the first weapon used by the player. Description A standard-issue gun used by the regular Nazi soldier and a replacement for the standard 1960 Assault Rifle for regular soldier. Its high fire-rate makes it useful for taking multiple enemies at close range. This weapon's functionality and role is very similar to the American SMG used in The New Order. History and Locations The Maschinepistole is the first weapon B.J. in The New Colossus, given to him by a resistance fighter during Irene Engel's attack on the Eva's Hammer. After he and Fergus/Wyatt are saved by Sigrun Engel, he re-collets the weapon that can be duel-wielded. In Area 52, B.J. takes one from a soldier and escapes on a Monocycle to Mesquite, Texas. B.J. later collects the weapon in the Courthouse section in his hallucination or dream, taking it from a soldier and knocking him and the bailiff out. It appears to be the preferred weapons for Nazi soldiers more so than the assault rifle, as many fallen enemies drop Maschinenpistole ammo. Upgrade * '''Nailgun - heats bullets, making them more damaging while decreasing their travel speed. * Drum Magazine - doubles magazine capacity, perfect for dual-wielding. * Integral Suppressor - mow down enemies without raising alarms. Trivia *The Maschinenpistole is frequently used by the Nazi soldiers more so than the Sturmgewehr's, but only few soldiers have the Nail Gun upgrade. * The Maschinenpistole is likely a post-war successor to the MP40 featured in the earlier WW2-era installments, as it shares a similar visual profile and degree of usage. * The Maschinenpistol's trigger group is from the Walther MP submachine gun while its barrel shroud resembles that of an Intratec TEC-9. However, the whole design mostly resembles Smith and Wesson's M76 copy of the Swedish Carl Gustav m/45. * The gun is shown to fire 9mm rounds, which is strange considering the Allies had to modify their Thompson submachine guns to use .30 caliber to combat Nazi body armor. It is possible that the Maschinenpistole uses a full metal jacket on their 9mm rounds to power the gun enough to punch through body armor. * The Maschienenpistole has a unique draw/switch animation. Whenever B.J. draws, the weapon, he will unfold the stock and fold it when switching or duel-wielding it. Gallery IMPROVED AGAIN.jpg|A modified Maschinenpistole in BJ's left hand, and a Sturmgewehr on his right. Bj.png|BJ with the Maschinenpistole, stealing it from the soldier. Untitled by bravejet-dbtt4d8.jpg|Nazi soldiers with Engel and Zimmermann, bearing Maschinepistole's. Untitled 2.png|Caroline fighting Nazis. wolfenstein 2 the new colossus maschinenpistole.jpg|The full schematic of the Maschinenpistole. Wolf2_Unstoppable_Wheelchair_730x411.png|The Maschinenpistole in action. sw76-2.jpg|The Smith & Wesson M76 sub-machine gun in which the design of the Machinepistole mostly based on. Wolfenstein-2-Maschinenpistole-640x360.jpg|A fully upgraded Maschinepistole. IMPROVED.jpg Untitled-1499087828.png 1960 MP.png aegeggf.png|9mm ammo used by the Maschinepistole. Category:Weapons Category:The New Colossus weapons Category:Stub Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus